


Missing him

by seamistress89



Series: Needing him, Missing him [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Car Accident, Character Death, I didn't write it in, It just happened, It wasn't intentional, M/M, Mako feels, Mako-centric, Reapers, but hit and run, holy fuck, sorta?, writing this one about made me cry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: This is the companion piece I promised you guys to "Needing him". This is Makoto's half of what happened and can be considered a prequel to the other story. You can read them in either order, though I prefer "Needing him" be read first.Anyways, this is what happened to Makoto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: So yeah, like the summary says, this is the companion piece. Makoto is my baby so all i have to say is...
> 
> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...

 

Wow. Who knew such an innocent act as looking at ones phone could cause something like this...? Tachibana Makoto was on his way to his dorm, his classes for the day ended about 10 minutes prior when his phone chimed.

  
it was a text message from Haru. Makoto smiles as he looks down at the message. It was a simple enough question; are you still coming over tomorrow?

  
His fingers were moving in a response before his brain could tell him what a piss poor idea that was. He was crossing the street with cars going up and down it. Just because the sky was growing dark didn't mean he should be neglecting the warnings.

  
A car honks, a lady screams, and Makoto feels like the wind is knocked out of him. His fingers twitch and his phone falls. His body rolls and his eyes go wide in shock. There's a screeching of tires. Makoto tries to get up.

  
Kind hearted soul that he is, he wants to make sure anyone else who could have been hurt is okay. He barely recognizes that another body kneels beside his prone form. A hand settles on his shoulder. He thinks that they're talking to him, saying something about how he'll be okay. He tries to say he's alright, tries to make any kind of noise actually, but all that comes out is a pained sigh.

* * *

 

It's hours later when he regains consciousness again. When did he fall unconscious? he tries to open his eyes but he lets out a small whimper when the light almost blinds him. He tries to raise an ar to block the light but gasps when he finds it is unmovable.

  
When he whimpers, he can hear a machine -- a beeping, a heart beat monitor? -- start to pick up its pace. His eyes squeeze shut. the sound is so loud. It hurts.

  
Not long after, the sounds ascend, growing louder. There's voices, ones he doesn't recognize and one he does, he thinks. The familiar voice is closest to him. he can't pinpoint where -- or even who -- but the voice relaxes him a little. Soon, he's passed out again.

* * *

 

He wakes again two days later. Again, he is not fully conscious, but this time his hearing is a little clearer. His body feels awful, and he still can't muster th strength to talk, but he can at least muster the strength to listen.

  
Aside from his own, he can hear anothers' soft breathing. It sounds close and slow, like the other is sleeping nearby. He tries to open his eyes to find out who it is. The light still hurts, so he sighs and closes his eyes again. Damn it.

  
Makoto takes notice it's a bit too hard to move still too, so after he tries to wiggle a little, he gives up and just relaxes back again. His back feels stiff and uncomfortable. It feels like he's being held together by something and the brunette desperately wishes he could find out what it is.

  
He just wants to open his eyes!

* * *

 

It's another half a day before Makoto wakes again. This time he wakes to a less then pleasant feeling. His eyes shoot wide open as he begins to gasp, as though he's having trouble breathing. The heart beat monitor goes crazy this time. The noise doesn't calm him any.

  
He feels like something is weighing into his chest, and it hurts! He doesn't understand and he tries to call out for help. Luckily, help does come, though he's not sure it was because he was trying to gain someones' attention. There's a lot of loud voices again. This time it sounds like more of them.

  
How odd.

  
The familiar voice is still there. Makoto desperately tries to reach around for it -- him, he tells himself. Unfortunately, he finds it's still hard to move his limbs.

  
That voice -- he -- grows louder but farther away soon. A woman, he can vaguely hear her ask the male to please step out so they can help Makoto. It takes a bit more convincing, but soon the familiar voice leaves. Makoto can still hear plenty of voices, some more urgent than others, but for some reason, it feels like everything grows more distant. Almost like when the familiar voice leaves, Makoto begins to sink into water that muffles everything else.

  
His breathing is still harsh and labored. He doesn't notice it as much, though.  
The next thing he knows, he's moving. His breathing grows more labored. He doesn't understand. What's going on? Where are they taking him?! He vaguely hears a woman trying to calm him, but it doesn't help.   
"Makoto? Makoto! Where are you taking him?!" The familiar voice!

  
"We need to rush Tachibana-san into surgery. Apologies, Nanase-san." The woman who tried to calm him earlier explains.

  
The familiar voice tries to ask why and what's wrong with him, but the kind nurse simply aplogizes and tells him they'll send someone to inform him more when they can. With that, Makoto is wheeled away more quickly.

* * *

 

The next he wakes, he is able to open his eyes this time and not be blinded. A confused noise escapes and slowly emerald colored eyes blink open. It takes a long moment, but the brunette slowly turns his head one way and then the other to look around.

  
A surgery room?

  
Makoto is that much more confused. Slowly he moves to sit up. He's a little surprised when this time, there's absolutely no resistance. "Huh...?"  
The brunette is still confused as he looks around the room until his eyes land on a familiar looking figure. His lips part in surprise before they turn up and into a wide grin. "Haru-chan!" He exclaims and moves to get up.

  
When he tries to get up though, the figure frowns deeply and shakes his head. "Stay sitting." He says in a commanding tone. The brunette simply blinks before the other sighs out and walks closer. "You're still weak." He explains.

  
The taller seems to consider this for a second before he nods. Yeah, he was in a surgery room, so he would guess he's just woken from anesthesia. It would only be sensible that he'd be weak on his feet from that.

  
The other seems to read him and shakes his head. "That's not why I said that." Brows scrunch in confusion. "Geez, you're gonna be a pain to explain things to, aren't you?" A hand runs through almost-blue black hair. The same hand gestures under the other. "Look down."

  
Makoto does as he's asked and emerald eyes go wide. There, laying on the surgery table, just under him is another version of him?!

  
The Haruka look-alike frowns deeply at the reaction. He can't say he didn't expect something like this, he supposes. "I'm going to make this as blunt, and as clear as I can. You are a ghost. You died during surgery and the doctors couldn't help you fast enough. Your lungs collapsed, your heart was going too fast for them to calm down, shit happened." One hand rests on the look-alikes' hip, while the other gestures about. "As for me? I'm a Reaper. I'm here to collect you when you're ready and take you to where you belong."

  
Makoto was silent for what felt like forever as he took in what the other said and register he was dead. It all felt so surreal. When he finally regained himself, he asked the first thing that came to mind. "if... if you're a Reaper, why do you look like Haru-chan?"

  
The Reaper frowns and looks exasperated, as though he has to explain this way to often. He probably does. "A Reaper will usually take the form of one you hold dear. Whether they're alive or not doesn't matter." The wording causes Makoto's eyes to go wide and the Reaper rolls his own. "Your Nanase is alive. Relax." This seems to settle Makoto considerably.

  
They're both silent again for a while. The Reaper finally speaks up.

  
"So? Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

  
"To pass on. Either you need time to say good-bye to loved ones, or you're ready. Which is it?"

  
"Oh...." The Reaper watches him silently. Makoto takes a long moment to think. Is he ready?Makoto tries to stand again. No, he's not ready yet. He needs to... He needs to say good-bye to someone.

  
The Reaper takes notice and sighs. He moves close to help Makoto to his feet and makes sure that he is alright before he backs away. Makoto is able to stand fine on his own, and move even, after a few moments of steadying himself. "Haru-chan... where can I find him please?" The Reaper watches him before he nods to the exit doors.

  
"Take a left, straight for three halls length and then another left. At the second turn, take a right. Follow that hall to the lounge."

  
Makoto bows in thanks to the Reaper before he begins down the directions the Reaper gave him. Despite giving the directions, the Reaper follows him. Makoto just assumes it's to do with his job. Keep an eye on the new charge, make sure he doesn't turn into a poltergeist, the works. When they make it to the lounge, Makoto looks around for a few moments before the look-alike points in a direction. Makoto's lips part in a gasp. 

Haruka...

  
Makoto makes haste towards his direction and soon sits gently in the couch next to the smaller. The look-alike sits on the arm just behind Makoto. A hand settles on Makoto's shoulder. "He won't be able to feel or hear you, just so you know."

  
A discouraged look crosses Makoto's lips but he nods none-the-less. Makoto sighs after a second and, despite the Reaper's warning, he moves a hand to settle over Haruka's. "Haru... I'm so sorry... I know you had all sorts of fun planned for us this past weekend and I went and ruined your plans. I hope you'll forgive me." Makoto speaks gently. He knows Haruka won't hear him, but he just has to say these things. It feels like they would weigh him down if he didn't.

  
"I also want to let you know I got your text message. I was going to reply to it, honest I was. I was being stupid, I guess. I was typing out a reply for you and I didn't pay attention to my surroundings." A laugh escapes. it sounds wet and a little distorted. "It sort of sounds like something you would do more than I would, doesn't it? Are you rubbing off on me, Haru-chan?" Makoto's free hand raises to wipe at his eyes. He's a little surprised that he can still cry, but he doesn't ask.

  
"Haru..." A shaky sigh. "Please take care of yourself, okay?" The brunette leans close to press his lips to Haruka's forehead. After he pulls back from that, he changes his mind and moves to ghost his lips over the others. "For me... take care of yourself for me." A chaste press of lips. "I love you, Nanase Haruka."

  
After he wipes at his eyes again, Makoto takes a deep breath and moves again to his feet. He turns to the Reaper, and the look-alike can see how upset the other looks. The Reaper exhales and offers a palm to the taller man. "Are you ready now?" Makoto can't seem to find his voice so he simply nods and takes the Reaper's hand. With a small tussle of wind, the two are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: .....
> 
> Yep, that hurt.
> 
> That hurt very much.
> 
> That hurt worse than when I was writing Haru's half.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm so sorry.


End file.
